


Gon x Killua: The Royal Treatment

by Alex_Thompson95, Immortal_hxh_warrior



Series: Chimera Antics [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breastfeeding, Chimera Ant Arc, Content approved by SCAR, Crucifix, Crucifixion, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Multi, NSFW Art, Pegging, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Killua Zoldyck, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: The 3rd & final installment to the Neferpitou stories.Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck had been captured, drained of their Nen, & were now set to be delivered to the Ant King, Meruem.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Neferpitou, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Neferpitou & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Chimera Antics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843282
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chimera x Hunters, Sin Corps





	1. Brought before the King

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank Alex for working with me on this story.
> 
> Not much else to say that wasn't said in the title description.

Once Gon had finally been drained & tied up, Pitou proceeded now to go check on Killua, who was currently being held in another room down. When she arrived she saw the poor thing on the cross beginning to come to & struggle for a bit. She stepped out of the doorway for a moment.

[Hunter_x_Hunter Killua_Zoldyck cross crucifixion padm religion.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753010137907593317/753010575914565712/Crucified_Hunter_transparent_2.png)

  
"Nyow it appears I'm gonna have to sedate Killua as well. Sigh, it would be so much easier for that boy if he had simply stayed asleep. Then again, I did spend most of my time breastfeeding Gon. I suppose he was bound to come to at some point." Pitou mused to herself as she back went back in the room & when Killua made eye contact with Pitou, his eyes widen in fear & began struggling to get off the cross.

  
"Sh-Shit! Tsk...c'mon already." Killua grunts as Pitou casually took her time approaching him.

"Damn, why can't I...uhh, break loose?"

  
Pitou smiled to herself, pleased to see that Killua still had some fight left inside him. After standing idly by & watching Killua struggle, she eventually lowered the cross down closer to the ground, grabbed ahold of his neck, and pressed his mouth against her breast. As soon as Killua's lips were placed on her breast, he immediately began suckling on it like a baby & in no time struggled less and less the longer he was forced to drink her milk.

  
"Ohh, nyow I see. You poor thing. You were probably just a little hungry after being left all alone here while I was busy with the other one, weren't you? Aww, well, no worries because I promise I won't forget to feed you ever again. After all, hehe, milk is good for you boys." She says that last sentence with a malicious tone behind it.

* * *

Once Killua's stomach was finally filled with Pitou's milk, he had fallen back to unconscious.

  
"Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep." Pitou lowered the cross on the ground, removed him from it, & began tying his hands & feet up.

  
"Okay my pet, I believe I'll let you to lay in bed with your friend, at least until it's time to deliver you two boys to my King." Pitou carried Killua bridal style down the hallway & placed him on the same bed with Gon.

  
When she entered the room & placed Killua gently on the bed, Gon slightly opened his eyes & smiled when he finally saw his best friend.

  
"K-Killua? Is (yawn) it...r-really, y…?" Gon had fallen back to unconscious as Pitou looked on & smiled at the sight of the two lying in bed together.

  
Now that Gon & Killua were drained & put to sleep, Pitou called the messenger & told him that the boys were ready to be delivered to the King & will deliver them first thing in the morning since the boys needed time to rest up.

  
She also tells the messenger that she placed both buckets containing Gon & Killua's cum in a freezer so that he could deliver it to the King to devour.

  
Once the messenger had finally left with both buckets, she was now alone with both boys.

  
"Aww, they look so precious together." Pitou looks on with a beatific expression & was wishing she didn't have to deliver them to her King since she was concerned he was gonna decide to keep them both & if that would happen? Then it was most likely she would never see them again since her King has had a bad habit at taking things things a bit too far with his victims during his sessions with them.

  
"I wish I could keep both you of boys here with me." Pitou brushes her hand across Killua's hair as Gon snores quietly. "But if my King desires to keep you two for himself, then so be it. I have never disappointed my King & I never will." Pitou had exited the room so they could get some rest since this could possibly be the last time they ever get a good night's rest if the King decides to keep them both to himself.

**_9:00 am_ **

Wth boys still sound asleep, Pitou untied them & dressed them up, well, at the very least placed them in shorts. After that, she carried them both over her shoulders as she quickly dashed through the forest of NGL & in no time had reached the secret location the King & the other Ants were currently staying. She approached the door & when the other Ants had saw that it was Pitou, they immediately opened the door & bowed before her since she was a Royal Guard. One of the King's most loyal & most powerful servants.

  
"Pitou-sama." A Chimera Ant foot soldier going by the name of Rammont says while bowing."

Lord Meruem has instructed me to inform you when you arrive, to deliver the rare humans before him in his throne room.

  
"I see. Very well, I thank you for informing me of this, Rammot."

  
'It is my honor to serve you & our King."

  
"Hmm-hmm. Nyow, if you'll excuse me. I have two magnificent specimens here to deliver to our King."

* * *

After reaching the king's throne room & before entering the room, she noticed that the boys were beginning to come to.

  
"Purrfect. Just in the nick of time." She placed them on the floor & leaned them against a wall. When they were fully awakened she was going to speak to them about the current situation & where they were currently being held but before she could say a word?

  
"Gon!? Killua!?" Both boys said in unison.

  
"K-Killua! I-I can't believe it. Is it really you?" Gon's eyes were in tears

  
"Gon. I...huh?" Killua just suddenly realized he & Gon were half naked.

  
"What!? Why are we…" Killua froze in terror when he looked up & saw Pitou looking down on them with a sadistic smile on her face.

  
Gon, on the other hand, was seething at Pitou with such hatred in his eyes.

  
"You!" Gon says with anger in his voice while Killua says it with fear.

  
"Nyow, I don't have much time to explain where you are currently being held or why you both are here. Just behave & don't speak unless spoken to. Otherwise, I can't promise your safety.

  
"Screw you!' Gon got up in a fighting stance & prepared to charge up his Nen in his fist for an attack but found he couldn't bring out his aura & fell to his knees. "W-What? Why? Why can't I bring out my Nen?" Gon question as Pitou towered above him with her arms crossed. "Because you were recently drained of your Nen." Gon now looked worried. "So don't expect it to return anytime soon." Pitou boasted while Killua crawled over & placed his hand on Gon's back in an attempt to help comfort him.

  
Before Pitou could say more, she could sense the king's aura beginning to muster up & fill the place with such malicious & evil aura.

  
(Wh-What the hell was that?) -Killua

(Such power. It feels even stronger then Pitou's aura.) -Gon

  
"I'll explain later. For nyow...?" Pitou quickly threw rope around their necks & told them not to do anything stupid when she brings them inside the king's throne room.

  
Judging by Pitou's expression, both boys could tell that whoever it was she was sending them to was somebody even more terrifying than her. She looked calm but both could tell by the tone in her voice that she was a bit concerned.

  
When they had approached the king's throne & saw him sitting in his chair, he looked quite intimidating. She quietly told both boys to neal & bowed before her King.

Killua, just by looking at the King, could tell that this was not someone to tick off & so he immediately kneeled while Gon stood his ground until Pitou had to force him to neal.

  
"Your late." Meruem says looking quite annoyed with his Royal Guard being late.

  
"I apologize, my lord. Please forgive me."

  
"Hmm. Very well. I'll let this slide just this one time due to your undying loyalty. " The king stood up, towering over his Royal Guard, & observed the boys she brought before him.

  
"Now, tell me Pitou. Which of these boys is your favorite?" Inquired Meruem. He was curious.

  
She said nothing but gazed over at for a brief second Killua.

  
"I see. So you really like this one don't you?" He noted, looking down at Killua with his arms crossed.

  
"Tell me, what's its name?" He questions Pitou while towering over the humbled & scared boy.

  
"Killua, and the one next to him is Gon." She said with little fear in her voice, she didn't want him to take either of the boys from her, but she knew she had no choice if he wanted them both.

  
He glazed over at Gon who was trembling, but still had eyes full of fire. He wanted to tell the King to get away from Killua, but based on Pitou's reaction he kept his mouth shut.

  
Meruem noticed this and turned his head suddenly and got inches away from Gon's face. Gon flinched a little in surprise.

  
"Is there something you would like to say little one?" He says in a frightening tone.

  
"Please, feel free to speak whatever is on your mind. I promise I won't hurt you, but Killua on the other hand? Well…"

  
"S-STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Jerred Gon. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gon looked up & spat at the king right in the face. Shocking both Killua & Pitou.

  
The King had quickly stepped back and wiped it off with his thumb. He raised his hand and Gon braced himself for a backhand, but instead, the king lowered his arm down to his side.

  
"Are you sure Killua's you're favorite?" He questions Pitou.

  
"Yes." she says confidently.

  
"Hmm, interesting. You usually like the rough ones."

  
He looks at Killua and starts circling the two boy's, but he only observed Killua, who was shaking in fear slightly, but his face was expressionless.

  
"Oh, you must be a member of the Zoldyck family. I recall draining one of them from some time go." Hearing this made Killua even more terrified.

  
"Ohh, It's going to be fun breaking you."

  
Gon was thinking about offering himself in Killua's place, but Pitou held a stronghold on his back with just one hand & held him down on his knees.

  
"Sir, please take..." Pitou started protesting.

  
"Silence!" Raising his voice slightly.

  
"Y-Yes my King." Pitou says feeling shuddered.

  
"Sigh, relax. I'm not going to take him from you. I've decided to let you have complete ownership over both of them. Meaning they belong to you now. All I ask is that I get him once a week for a whole day. I'll have him return to you the next day. How does that sound?" He added.

  
Pitou let out a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank you, sir."

  
"Of course, I noticed how heartbroken you were when we did this sort of thing last time, but considering that you've remained loyal to me for all these years & provided me more Nen users than Pouf & Youpi, I figured I would reward you for your undying loyalty."

  
He grabbed ahold of Killua by his neck who started struggling because he could hardly breathe. Gon, with tears in his eyes, screamed and begged for Meruem to let Killua go.

  
"NO! LET GO OF HIM, PLEASE, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Gon roared.

  
Pitou was going to force him to calm down but noticed that Meruem had stopped walking and turned.

  
"I could take you if you'd like, but I'm not interested in you right now." Meruem turned around and left with Killua, taking him where he always took his victims, as Gon called out to his friend.

  
"KILLUA! KILLUA! KIIILLUUUAAA!!!!!" Pitou turned Gon around and carried him out of the king's throne room. Gon looked back and stared at Killua for as long as he could before his friend was engulfed in darkness & the doors had shut closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Killua's torture pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is left all alone with Meruem & must endure whatever Meruem had in store for him until morning.

**_10:00 am_ **

Once Pitou had left with Gon, Meruem had brought Killua to a dungeon & threw him on the ground who gasped for air.

  
It was pitch black in the dungeon, Killua couldn't see anything but he could hear Meruem walking around him. Killua closed his eyes & went to his happy place to calm himself, slowing his breathing so much that you wouldn't be able to hear it.

  
"Pitou and I are a bit similar, we both like to see our subjects struggle and fight, but where we differ is she's fine with you being totally submissive. I, on the other hand, find it boring. So please, by all means, resist me as much as you want, because if you don't, I'll see if Gon is...." Meruem calmly says until he was interrupted by an enraged Killua.

  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" he barked.

  
Killua gasped in surprise when Meruem grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him up off the ground.

  
"Ok then, let's play a game. The game is that you try to resist our torture sessions for as long as you can. If you can last for the entire day, I won't lay a finger on your friend. However, if you shall break before the end of a session? I'll command Pitou to bring your friend before me & put him through one of my sessions." Meruem says a frightening tone.

  
"Y-You monster!" Killua shouted.

  
"If you try breaking out of this room, I'll have your friend executed & have his corpse fed to my loyal subjects." He threatened.

  
Killua tried to kick him but his legs never made contact with the king & was thrown hard against a wall. Killua groaned in pain.

  
"Tell me, do you like Pitou's breast milk?" He asked while looking down on Killua with his arms crossed.

  
"No." Killua lied.

  
"You don't huh? Let us see if you're telling the truth."

  
Meruem lifted Killua off the ground with his tail around his neck & chained his wrists to the wall, and then his ankles.

  
"Behave yourself, I'll be back." Meruem said opening the door as little light came into the room. Killua was able to see a little bit inside the room & what he saw all over the place where weapons he was familiar with, but also some he had never seen before. He gulped at the sight of many odd-looking weapons and devices everywhere.

* * *

Killua was angry & upset with himself that he wasn't able to protect Gon. He told himself that he'd be content if he could do whatever he could to make sure Meruem didn't hurt Gon.

  
"Please Gon. Please, don't try doing anything stupid while I'm away. Pitou...tsk." Killua suddenly remembers what Pitou did to him & wonders if Pitou had put Gon through the same thing.

  
Before Killua could think about Pitou doing all of those things to Gon, Meruem had open the door & quickly closed it, making the room dark once again. Killua could see that he was holding some sort of glass in his hand & when Meruem held the glass in front of him & got a closer look at it? He immediately knew what it was & turned his head to the side.

  
"I'm not drinking that stuff ever again."

  
"We'll see about that." Meruem grabbed Killua's face and turned it back to him. Killua tried to move his head but he couldn't get it to budge an inch, it angered him that he wasn't strong enough to fight Meruem's gentle hold.

  
"Oh come on now you're by far the weakest Zoldyck I've come across." Meruem said as he forced Pitous milk down his throat.

  
Those words terrified Killua so much that he couldn't keep his body from trembling. The fact that someone from his crazy family could be captured & put through these sessions so easily. Just how strong were these Chimera Ants?

  
"If you can't even last even a minute against my normal torture techniques, you'll find yourself killed like all of the others in the past that have been put through these sessions."

Once Killua had swallowed all of the milk, Meruem set the glass down and said, "I hope you can last longer than the others, for your friend's sake, but I would not be surprised if you were to break as soon as we get started."

  
Meruem walked around the room and grabbed a match & lit a lantern hanging from the ceiling. The room lit up dimly, but it was enough that Killua was able to see the whole room now.

  
His eyes were drawn to all the weapons that were in there, the room was filled with weapons he had never seen before, but some did look familiar. Some were whips, others were daggers, some had needles on them. Some of them had looked so unique that he was afraid to find out what they did, but then he eyed the basic weapons that were in the middle of the room. They were all ones he was very familiar with, they were the basic weapons his family started torturing him with when he first began his torture training.

  
"If you are worried about all these weapons then Poor Gon wouldn't last a second." Meruem mocked him as he had caught on at Killua looking afraid at some of his toys.

  
Killua got angry again.

  
"D-DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM, Y-YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Killua yelled, his voice shaking with fear.

  
"Tell me, how long do you think you can last?" Meruem says, ignoring Killua's outburst.

  
"I'll last as long as I have to for Gon." Killua said confidently.

  
"I indeed hope so, for his sake. Now then, let's begin." Meruem said.

  
"It is now 12:30 pm & I promised my loyal servant that I would return you to her the next day. Meaning we have an entire day to spend some alone time together...alone." He continued, as he grabbed a whip from the table. "That should give us enough time to get through the basic weapons."

  
Killua forced himself to calm down, he tried to think about this as a training exercise. He breathed in deep and held his breath. Meruem started wiping Killua. The pain Killua felt was like nothing he felt before, this was more painful than anything he experienced. He held back the scream, his lips trembling. He started thinking that maybe Meruem was right.

  
He pictured Gon, his smiling face running through a forest, shouting his name. Wanting him to catch up because he had found something that excited him, but then he pictured Meruem, his face. He held his hand around Gon's neck and took him someplace far away from him. He heard Gon shouting his name.

  
He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, he refused to allow Meruem to take his happy place from him.

**_8 hours later_ **

Killua was covered in bruises and scars, blood pouring down his body. The only places he didn't hurt Killua were his dick and his face. 

  
Meruem unshackled Killua's wrists and ankles, who fell down hard against the concrete. Killua, shaking because of the pain, began to wonder if he could last as long as he needed to for Gon's sake.

  
"Killua, was it?" Meruem asks as Killua looked up, on his hands & knees who's a facial expression said it all: deviance.

  
"Ahh, good. I'm pleased to see your eyes still filled with fire. Most of my past victims usually end up dead at this point." Meruem leans down, grabs Killua by the hair, & drags him to the next torture session as Killua struggles to break free but found it was hopeless.

  
Meruem slams Killua onto a metal table & bound him to it. Meruem leaves for a brief moment, Killua looks up, & sees Meruem with a dagger. Causing Killua to shiver in terror, wondering what he was planning to do with that but he didn't need to think for too long because when Meruem held the dagger over him? Killua's eyes widened.

  
Meruem impaled the dagger, not all the way, but deep enough into Killua's stomach to cause him to scream in agonizing pain.

  
"DAMN...A-AHHHH...YOU! AHHHH!!!" Meruem smirked as he held the dagger into Killua who continued to scream.

  
"I hope something like this isn't too much for you to handle. Because we still have a full night to go until morning & if you can't handle something as simple as this? You'll find yourself broken & dead in no time like all the others. And when that happens? Well then, I suppose I'll have to see if your friend can withstand these sessions or not." Meruem reminds him of what will happen to Gon if he allows himself to become broken from these torture sessions.

  
Meruem removes the dagger out of Killua's stomach as Killua holds his breath & tries to stop himself from screaming anymore.

  
Killua looks to the side & sees on the clock that it was now 7:30 pm. Meruem, during the torture, had said Pitou would return in the morning at 9:00 am. Meaning Killua still had a long way to go until morning, but when it came to Gon & his safety? Killua would fight through whatever sick torture Meruem would put him through.

  
"Now then, shall we get back to your sessions?" Meruem asked.

  
"B-Bring it on! You..you ugly green fuck!" Killua spits out blood towards Meruem, which actually makes Meruem smile in a sadistic matter.

  
"Good. I'm pleased to hear that. Now, let us get back to our little game, Killua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	3. Killua's torture pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Killua's torture.

Killua could still feel the pain from when Meruem used the basic weapons, He was prepared for things to get worse but he didn’t expect things to get as bad as they were about to be. Meruem untied Killua from the table he was strapped to, licked the blood off the dagger as Killua looked away in disgust. With the knife down he brought Killua back to the main chamber and chained him up again. Killua wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing next but he wasn’t going to let it break him no matter what he had in store for him.

  
Meruem had grabbed a long purple belt hanging on a hook, spikes all around it. He held the belt by the spikes & tighten it around Killua’s torso. He was in pain from how tight the belt was around his waist.

  
"Hmm, let's see how much pain this boy can endure." Meruem muses to himself as he pressed a button that was on the front of the buckle buckle as spikes jammed into Killua’s torso. He let out a short grunt as the pain was worse than he was expecting.

  
"S-Screw, ugh, y-you." Killua spit some blood that was in his mouth at Meruem’s face. The small blood drop landed on Meruem's cheek like Gon’s spit had before.

  
“Oh my, you both really are alike.” Meruem said wiping the blood off and licking it.

  
“Usually I would have hit you for doing something like that but you’re a Zoldyck, so it’s expected. Plus I did tell you to resist me as much as you want.”

  
“G-Go to hell.” Killua said.

  
“Oh but you see my dear Killua, this is hell.” Meruem said laughing afterwards.

  
“Now then, how about we make things a little more interesting.”

  
Meruem held a paddle and smacked it on Killua's side hard, causing the spikes to go deeper in his body. He gasped in pain as Meruem kept hitting him until wider trickles of blood flowed down all around him. 

  
“Good, perhaps you might be able to last the whole session” Meruem said.

  
Meruem grabbed some bandages from the table and wrapped them around the belt tightly causing all the spikes to go in deeper, Killua groaned as the pain intensified.

  
“Oops, that doesn’t look right. Usually Pitou does this sort of thing; You see, I’m not very good at patching up wounds.” Meruem said in a disturbing tone.

  
To Killua he looked like he was really enjoying himself. He would so love to take him down a notch, if he could.

  
“But as you can tell, I'm an expert at causing them.”

  
Meruem unshackled Killua’s legs, and moved the belt down his body, leaving a trail of open flesh behind. Killua winced as the pain he felt traveled down his torso. Meruem stopped before the belt got down to his penis and pushed the button again.

  
“Pitou might be upset if I hurt that. Plus I want to keep that part of you for her.”

  
“W-Why do you care about whether she’s upset or not?” Killua asked aggressively.

  
“I don’t, but I always like to reward my loyal servants when they don’t talk back too much. Plus she’s the one that provided me with all this wonderful Nen. You’re nen in particular is quite tasty.”

  
Killua was more upset now that he couldn’t fight against Pitou and keep her from making him release his Nen.

  
“I heard that Gon fights against Pitou more than you do. My messenger sometimes spies on Pitou from time to time and gives me all the juicy details. It makes me want to watch. Hmm, maybe I’ll ask her if I can watch her breastfeed Gon just once, just to see how much he resists. I’m not particularly a fan of sexual activities but the way she does it just sounds like art. Oh, but I don’t want to waste time chit chatting so let’s continue.” Meruem looked at the time, it was 10:30 pm.

  
“Oh good, we still have plenty of time.” Meruem said joyfully as Killua started to feel hopeless. Plus his fear grew more intense with every sickening word that came out of Meruem’s mouth, like each word was a dagger piercing his ears and causing him to get more and more scared. And when he mentioned Gon it scared him the most, but he couldn’t allow himself to give in.

  
He had to stay strong for Gon, and the longer he was tortured the more determined he was to get Gon as far away from Meruem as possible.

  
Meruem went and grabbed what looked like a cattle brander. He held it up to the lantern hanging from the ceiling, it didn’t take long for it to start glowing bright orange.

  
“In case we don’t see each other like this again I want to give you something to remember me by.” Meruem said as he approached Killua slowly.

  
Killua struggled but he kept himself from trying to escape because he didn’t want Gon to go through anything like this. He started breathing faster as he felt the heat intensify the closer it got to him. He was aiming it at the marks the belt had left on his torso. He paused before the hot iron made contact with Killua’s body.

  
“No, Pitou might not like this either, maybe I should send my messenger and ask if there’s anything that she wouldn’t like me doing to him.” Meruem says to himself.

  
“You’re pathetic.You could kill all three of us if you wanted to, yet you’re worried about upsetting Pitou? Sounds to me like you love that kitty bitch.” Killua taunted.

  
Meruem wrapped his tail around Killua’s neck.

  
"Don't make me laugh. If you think I love anyone then you're sorely mistaken. Well not true, I do love torturing stubborn little boys such as yourself."

  
Killua was disgusted when Meruem said that.

  
“You are by far the most stubborn boy I’ve ever met. I’d actually like to torture you some more, just to hear that sweet little voice of yours, but sadly you are Pitou’s favorite. Maybe I should have taken Gon, that way I could have tortured him for more than a day possibly? But maybe I can have you on occasion? I hope Pitou wouldn’t mind if I asked her.”

  
“Don’t talk about Gon!” Killua said with a raised voice but he was careful not to scream at him.

  
“You really do care about him don’t you? I wonder how Gon would react if he saw what I was doing to you?”

  
Killua didn’t say anything but he wanted desperately to scream at him.

  
“Do you think he would actually try to fight me?”

  
“Stop it, please, stop it!” Killua said as he started to cry.

  
“You shouldn’t be too worried. I won’t bring Gon down here unless for some reason Pitou can’t get him to submit. If that happens, I'll have her bring him to me & put him through these same sessions."

  
Killua wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back the anger that was building up every time he mentioned Gon.

  
“Don’t you dare touch him.” He said.

  
“I can touch whoever I want. I could torture you or Gon as much as I wanted if I felt like it, but I don’t want upset my favorite Royal Guard, Pitou, if I took you two away from her. Plus she’s the one who drains your Nen. I wouldn’t mind doing it myself but it’s so messy and a King needs to look presentable to his subjects."

  
Killua felt a little relieved but there was no guarantee that he would keep his word. Like he said, he could do whatever he pleases & with enormous power of his, who could possibly tell otherwise? Killua had hoped that Gon wasn’t giving in to Pitou & had wondered what she was doing to him right now.

  
“Don’t let her break you Gon. I’m gonna get you out of here no matter what.” Killua thought to himself.

  
His thoughts about Gon were interrupted when Meruem started stabbing long sharp needles into his body. The intense pain almost caused him to scream but he breathed out heavily. 

  
“Oh, I'm impressed you were able to keep yourself from screaming. You looked distracted so I thought I'd get your attention.” Meruem said.

  
He injected needles all over his body and when he was done, he started grabbing them one at a time and dragged them down Killua’s body before pulling them out.

  
“This is going to take a while, I’m hoping we can get through this, our times almost up. There’s so much more I wanted to do to you, but maybe we’ll be able to do this again from time to time.” 

  
Killua knew that they still had another 30 minutes to go. Was this really going to take that long? As he slowly moved each pin down one at a time and pulled them out Killua felt more pain. It was like the longer those needles were inside him the more pain he felt when they were removed. When Meruem got down to his torso he felt more pain than he ever had before. He started struggling violently and had to hold his breath to hold back the scream. He held it for as long as he could and when he could no longer do it he would breath out when Meruem pulled the next pin. Then he breathed in deep again before he grabbed the next one.

  
“Oh I almost forgot.’ Meruem said as he started to unchain Killua.

  
Killua dropped to the floor meruem wrapped his tail around his torso and lifted him off the ground. He pinned him against the wall and moved Kilua’s hands onto it, then he spread his legs out.

  
“If you take your hands off this wall before I’m done, I’ll kill Gon.” Meruem threatened.

  
Killua couldn’t stay calm and he felt even angrier, but he still didn’t allow himself to scream. Meruem grabbed a whip and started striking his back. Killua could tell this wasn’t the basic one he used before, this one felt different, and it was hot. He balled his hands into fists and clenched them tighter to endure the pain, soon his palms were bloody. He started at Killua’s shoulders and moved his way down. He whipped his butt as well. Soon he was covered from neck to heal in lashes. Steam rose from his body and his skin was red. 

  
“There we go, I can’t believe I almost forgot about that.” Meruem said.

  
“Ok we have about 10 minutes left, so how about we do one last thing?”

  
Meruem removed the rest of the pins from Killua’s body, then he grabbed the brander from the table.

  
“Now that I think about it, this might actually make Pitou happy? Cause it will be a reminder that you belong to her.” Meruem explained.

  
“I’m not hers, and neither is Gon.” Killua said.

  
“You still haven’t learned your place? Even after all this? Maybe I will have to put you through more sessions.” 

  
“I’ll never stop fighting until I get Gon as far away from you as I can.”

  
“It’s amusing you still think that.” Meruem said as he turned Killua around and pressed the hot iron against his chest. Killua Almost screamed but he held his breath to try and hold it in. He writhed and squirmed uncontrollably as Meruem kept it on him for a few more seconds.

  
The symbol that was burned onto his chest was Pitou’s face. Killua glanced at it for a second and then quickly looked up.

  
“There now you really do belong to her.” Meruem said as he opened the door and dragged Killua to walk out of the dungeon.

  
Killua’s body was shaking, he struggled feebly because he refused to stop fighting no matter what.

  
“I did it, somehow I did it. I hope Gon did it too.” Killua thought.

  
The king tied Killua’s hands behind his back again and made him stand next to him. 

  
“If you move from that spot, or try anything, I’ll kill Gon as soon as he walks in the door.” Meruem threatened with a sadistic smile on his face. 

  
Meruem still wasn’t done torturing him, he talked to Killua about everything he was planning on doing to him if they ever got to have another session together. Killua wasn’t as concerned with what Meruem did to him, so long as he stayed away from Gon, that’s all that mattered to him, but still the words he spoke made Killua scared to go through more of Meruems torture, and made him more concerned for Gon? How was he going to keep Meruem away from him? He couldn’t think of anything except to get out of this place, to get Gon out at least, so that’s what he was going to do no matter how bad things might get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Pitou x Gon which takes place at the same time as the Killua torture chapters.
> 
> Big thanks to Alex who worked on Killua's torture. The Pitou x Gon chapter(s) will be the ones yours truly will be working on. 😏
> 
> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	4. Gon's humiliation pt.1

"KILLUA! KILLUA! KILLUA!!!"

Gon looked back and stared at Killua for as long as he could before the doors were shut closed.

"Let..me..go! Killua needs me!" Gon continued to struggle to try and break free from Pitou's grip.  
"Tsk, settle down Gon. I don't think you quite underst…"  
"Shut up! I don't…(struggles)...care what you have to…" In a flash, Gon found himself thrown against a wall and before his body could hit the floor, Pitou had dashed towards him & punched him hard in the stomach. Knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry Gon, but you made me do this." Pitou reached down and placed Gon over her shoulder. Walking out the door as the other ants bowed as she made her exit. "Sigh, what am I gonna do with this boy?" She muses to herself as she quickly rushes back home with Gon.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later.**_  
Pitou had returned with Gon and placed him in the spare room to let him rest and hopefully cool off from his outburst earlier.

"I have got to get this one under control," Pitou says as she sits down next to Gon and observes him sleeping. Brushing her hand across his hair. "I don't believe physical torture will do the trick on this one. He has such a strong-willed personality. No matter how much I tortured his body and breastfed him, he never gave in and submitted like Killua did," Pitou says to herself as she chuckles a little when Gon snores soundly in his sleep.

After thinking on and on with what she could do to this stubborn boy, she finally came up with a solution that could possibly break him.

"Ohh, nyow I got it. Yes, I believe that could work." She carries Gon bridal style and takes him to a room containing all the tech she's collected over the years from her past victims.

"Oh, Gon. If only you had simply given in, I wouldn't have to do what I'm about to do to you." She gently places Gon on the floor as she prepares setting up what appears to be multiple camcorders.

"Nyow I believe that Izzy kid taught me once how to set this kind of stuff up." Pitou reminisces in her thoughts while messing around with the camcorders. Trying to remember what one of her past victims once taught her after messing around with their brain once it was apparent they were simply too weak for Pitou's standard.

After messing around with the camcorders and finally getting them all set up properly, she was ready now to stream for the world to see what she was planning to do to Gon. "I don't wish to do this to you Gon, but I can't think of any other way to break that fighting spirit of yours. If psychical torture won't do the trick? Then perhaps psychological torture will." She sits down with Gon and holds him in her lap. Pressing his lips against her breast who, even in his sleep, instantly begins sucking on it the moment his lips make contact with them.

"Ugh, wh-where am I?" Gon groans as he slowly comes to. "Hmm? What is this? (suck, suck, suck) this actually tastes pretty...HUH?!" His eyes opened wide when he felt a tight grip on his dick and was in complete shock as to what was happening and what he was sucking on.

<https://allthefallen.moe/forum/index.php?attachments/breastfeeding-transparent-4-png.404457/>

**_View count: 120_**  
"Hello, to those who may be watching. My name is Neferpitou, but you can refer to me as Pitou." Smiling to the cameras as Gon was slowly realizing what was happening. "What we have here nyow is a filthy boy named Gon Freecss, who just loves being a dirty boy." Pitou continues speaking to the live audience watching that was rapidly growing in views as Gon struggled to break free once he finally understood what was going on.

 _ **View count: 445**_  
 _"Sh-She's streaming this!"_ Gon says in his thoughts. He was never good with technology but knew well enough to know what was going on with all these camcorders around & Pitou talking in front of them. _"D-Damn, I have to...hmm...escape. Before…_ **(suck, suck, suck)...** more people see this being done to me." He continued to struggle but found it difficult to break free from her tight grip on him. Not to mention the fact he wasn't able to stop himself from continuously sucking and drinking her breast milk, which had made his body feel even weaker than it already was.

 _ **View count: 730**_  
 _"Dammit!"_ Gon was frustrated he was unable to stop Pitou from doing this to him in front of so many people across the world watching this live.

 _"T-This can't be real. This...this has to be some kind of dream, no, a nightmare."_ Gon face was crimson red. He was beginning to feel so embarrassed, knowing his friends & family could possibly be watching.

_"I have to stop this now, otherwise, how else can I ever show my face in public again?"_

**_View count: 1,100_**  
"Nyow, as you can see, this dirty boy here just loves sucking on my breast. Don't you...tsk." Pitou quietly groans in pain when Gon bit her nipple he was sucking on. "Sh-I mean, good boy. Heh, it appears folks Gon here is full. Which means we can nyow move on to the next stage." Pitou smiles while thinking to herself.

_Damn, that really hurt. Gon sure has some sharp teeth. Ok, so you want to do things the hard way? Fine. I was only going to breastfeed you, but since you've decided to continue being stubborn? I have no choice nyow, but to take it up a notch._

Pitou had flipped Gon over onto his stomach, on her lap, placing one hand on the back of his neck to keep him still, & placed the other on his butt, sinking her claws deep into his ass, causing Gon to yelp in pain and gulp since he had idea on what she was about to do.

 _"Gulp, Mito-san used to have me in this position before. I mean, obviously not with me naked, but with_ … **SMACK!** Pitou had spanked Gon's ass hard.

"Ahh!" Gon yelled.

"Aww, my poor baby. Did that hurt.?" She smirked as Gon turned his head around, glaring at Pitou.

"Damn you...OW!"

"Language!” **SMACK!**

"Ow! Ooh! Ahh! Ouch!" Gon, with a tear in his eye, had never felt so helpless before and couldn't help but think, how many were watching this being done to him? Were there people he knew watching this? Mito? Bisky? Ugh, Hisoka?

Just imagining that clown watching this made Gon feel sick inside. He probably would enjoy seeing this being done to him & wishing it was him doing all of this instead.

 _ **View count: 3,380**_  
"P-Please, stop this." Gon whimpered silently.

"Huh? What was that?" Pitou said so casually as she continued to spank him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear that. Could you please speak up so me and the audience can hear you?" Gon was seething, grinding his teeth. He was hating this humiliation being done to him so much & hated the fact he was unable to stop any of it.

"Tsk, I said...A-AHH!" Pitou sunk her claws into his butt cheeks. "Your master said to speak up!" She roared as she sank her claws deeper as Gon groaned in pain. "Ooh, y-you aren't, ugh, my...a-ahh! Ow! S-Stop...Ooh!" She used one hand to continue spanking him on one cheek while the other hand had its claws deep into the other cheek.

"No talking back! Nyow, like I said, speak up so the audience can hear what you were trying to say." Gon groaned as her claws were getting deeper and deeper in him while she spanked him.

"I said stop this! Please, stop!" Gon cried out as she stopped spanking him, rubbing his butt gently as she removed her claws that were sunk into him.

"Good boy. See? Nyow, was that so hard?" Pitou says while smirking, rubbing his butt as Gon looked up with a pained expression, looking at all the camcorders & seeing the view counter displaying how many were currently watching. His eyes had opened up wide when he saw the view count.

"(Gasp) _it's over 9,000 views!?"_ Gon was shocked to see the views had increased so much.

" _No, this...this can't really be happening to me. I-It has to be some kind of sick joke. No. I refuse to believe this is real. It can't be._ This just can't be real!" Gon cries out that last sentence. "Ohh, this is real Gon. **SMACK!** It's very real indeed. **SMACK!** If this wasn't real then you wouldn't be feeling any pain nyow would you?" Gon was trembling now. She was right. If this wasn't real, then his butt wouldn't be in so much pain.

"N-No. Then, that means…a-aah!" **SMACK!**

"Yes, Gon. It means people, including some you might know, could be watching this as we speak." Pitou snickered. "Friends. Family. You name it. Even your enemies could be watching & enjoying what they are seeing being done to you."

 _ **View count: 10,250**_  
"Oh, it appears we've gone over the 10K mark." Gon was on the verge of tears. How embarrassing must this be to someone who had built up such a strong reputation? Proving to be an incredible Hunter with such a promising bright future. Having to live up & eventually surpass his father's high expectations for him. And now? Look at him. He was being seen completely in the nude sucking, from the audience's POV, a mystical beasts breast. Being repeatedly spanked while crying & whimpering out in pain.

Just what else could she do to him to make this humiliation worse?

 _ **View count: 12,425**_  
"Nyow Gon, are you ready to finally submit & acknowledge me, Pitou-san, as your new master? If so, then we can put an end to this right nyow." She began rubbing Gon's red sore butt as he looked on wanly at the camcorders, closed his eyes, & with defiance in his voice:

"N-NEVER!"

"I...gulp...will never submit to the likes of you or refer to you as my master! I'm Gon Freecss! A proud pro Hunter, and when I get out of here? I'm gonna...argh!!" Gon cried out when Pitou sunk her both claws into his rear end.

"Sigh, it appears ladies & gentlemen that this dirty boy here still hasn't learned his place." Pitou says to the audience as she keeps a struggling Gon in place on her lap.

"Let...me...go!" He yelled out.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to keep on punishing him. But what exactly should I do to him next though?" Pitou pondered on while rubbing Gon's sore ass, who began struggling less & less when it became apparent to him he wasn't getting out of this predicament.

 _"Dammit! I can't let this go on, I just can't."_ He closes his eyes & growls silently.

_"I won't allow this monster to continue in making a mockery of me for the whole world to see but...ooh, my butt. It's really hurting from that spanking."_

As Gon thinks on how he could get out of this predicament, Pitou had laid him flat on his back as he winced when his still tender bottom hit the cold floor.

_"Great, what is this monster planning to do to me now?_

"Seeing as our favorite little Hunter here won't simply submit, then perhaps maybe he'll come around after a good old fashion…sucking?" She winked to the audience that was rapidly growing in views as Gon looked on with a look of concern when she got between his legs.

"S-Sucking? Wait, y-you don't mean...ohh~."

_**View count: 15,666**_

[_****_](https://i.pximg.net/c/600x1200_90_webp/img-master/img/2020/02/12/19/31/02/79441051_p0_master1200.jpg)She began licking his flaccid member. Being sure to lick& stroke every inch of it as Gon couldn't help himself but to moan in pleasure at having his dick licked & sucked.

"Ohh, yeah~ That feels so...GASP!" Gon, with a crimson face, immediately placed his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had just said out loud.

"Oh? Did my pet just moan?" She smirked as Gon could do nothing but shut his eyes & lie helplessly on the ground, too embarrassed & ashamed to say anything.

 _"D-Damn. I can't believe I just said that out loud. What is wrong with me?"_ Gon looks up at the camcorders & sees the view count increasing.

 _"30,000 views?!"_ He couldn't believe how quickly the views had increased.

"Mmm...gasp, you have a really tasty dick, Gon. Hmm, it's just what I expected from a strong proud pro Hunter.” She teased him knowing he was unable to stop himself from moaning.

 _"I...I can't let her win..."_ He spoke to himself while attempting to keep quiet and not let another moan escape his lip.

Gon had worked and trained hard to earn his Hunter's license. He had overcome many enemies and obstacles, but this was a totally different situation. As he lay there on the floor with Pitou between his legs pleasuring his dick.

 _"Must.....resist...but it feels... so good. No! I have to fight it....I'm a Hunter! I_ …..ohhh~!" He said to himself again. His mind & will was indeed strong, but the young body's hormones were much stronger. It began responding to all the pleasures she was doing to him as his penis began to rise up. Pitou grinned as she witnessed it & started stroking it.

““Um… uhh… umh…”” He hated himself for somewhat enjoying this being done to him as she continued stroking & sucking his dick, swallowing it whole in her mouth as he could do nothing but simply moan. Unable to keep his hormones in check.

**_His own body had betrayed him._ **

_**View count: 50,782**_  
"Hmm….ahh….ohh…" He didn't want to admit it, but this was beginning to feel pretty damn good & he couldn't understand why though. He despised his captor for kidnapping Killua, draining him on his Nen, & sending him off away from him to be all alone with her King, Meruem, & him doing god knows what to him.

"Ohh, K-Killua! Don't...ooh...let him br-break you...ohh god!" He shrieked while continuing to moan as she swallowed his dick in & out of her mouth, moaning each time she sucked it back in. "Your dick is quite something else Gon. I've sucked a lot of dicks in my lifetime but never have I tasted a dick so wonderful & magnificent as yours. Hmm, you should be proud of yourself. I can nyow see why your precious friend cares so deeply for you." She licks his now hard dick, licking every inch of it, & giving it one more sucking for good measure.

 _ **View count: 53,448**_  
"Hmm...p-please….no m-more….ahh..ohh...ahh!" She ignored his plea as she got on her knees between his legs & began stroking his hard dick, trying now to make him cum in front of the 50,000+ viewers watching them.

"Okay my viewers. I think it's high time for this naughty boy to start cumming. Don't you all agree?" Gon gasp. He suddenly remembered what happened last time she made him cum. _"She's gonna try draining me of my Nen again."_ He tried, with all his might, to get off the floor but was easily pushed back down from Pitou pressing her palm down on his chest. " _Dammit! My body is still too weak to do anything. No, I can't let her get away with this. Next time, it might not ever come back."_ As she stroked his dick, she noticed the look in Gon's eyes still had a look of defiance in them.

 _"Hmm, still not thinking about submitting? Fine then, I guess we'll try this method."_ She looked towards the camcorders. "One second my viewers. This will take just a moment." She got up & before leaving, she made sure to seal Gon's mouth shut with some static tape, reinforcing it with her Nen so he couldn't remove it.

Gon was now all alone with the camcorders.

 _ **View count: 59,789**_  
"Great. Now's my...ooh...ch-chance." Gon might not have been at 100%, but he was still able to crawl on the floor with the little strength he had left within him.

 _"C'mon body. I just...need to send a reply to the stream of...my location. As much as I hate the possibility, I hope someone I do know is watching so they'll see my post in the comments where this is happening."_ As he crawled towards the main computer that was connected to all the camcorders streaming the entire broadcast, he willed himself up, & tried typing in the comment section but was a little thrown off by some the comments some of the folks had left on it.

**Bubble gum: Ohh my~, my little fruit has grown up so much.**

**Fluff_Lover: Yeah, suck those kitty titties nice & good Gon!**

**Masa: Hmm, suck those feet next.**

**Sora: Fuck, this is hot.**

**Dorky Obito: Spank that ass of his some more!**

**Alex: "Don't give up on your dream, I'm cheering for you!"**

That last post had encouraged Gon, but before he could type anything?

"Nyow, what do you think you are doing my pet?" She whispers in his ear from behind as he stood completely still. _"Damn. What should I do now?"_ Gon was worried but kept his cool. He remembered what he read in the last post.

 _"I can't give up. I have to at least try."_ As he swung the back of his hand in hopes to clobber Pitou in the face, she ducked & punched him in the stomach once again. Causing Gon to tip over & landing on her shoulder as she carried him back to the same spot she had placed him previously.

"Oh Gon, did you really think I would allow you to snitch out the location of my home, no, our home? Tsk, tsk. Such a naughty boy." She had brought Gon back to the spot the camcorders were streaming. "I apologize for that little mishap. I promise next time I leave to have our favorite little Hunter tied up properly."

She had placed Gon on her lap, causing him to become worried. _"Is she gonna try breastfeeding me again?"_ He wondered but to his surprise saw Pitou bringing up a bucket she had around her tail & placed it before him.

 _"Huh? What's she planning to do with a bucket?"_ He glanced over at Pitou who had simply smiled back & then looked down, grasping ahold of his dick as Gon gasp at her tight grip around it.

"Seeing as our favorite little Hunter here still refuses to submit & acknowledge me as his master? I nyow know what I must do." She removed the static tape around Gon's mouth.

"I have no choice, but to milk our precious little Hunter here of his Nen, the source of his power." She boasted as Gon's expression had looked pale now.

_"Sh-shit! That's why she has this bucket. She's planning to take my Nen away from me. Ohh, that's right."_

"She didn't just breastfeed me that time, she was also stroking my dick to make me cum out my Nen from my body." Reminiscing on that fateful day he was captured.

 _"Damn. I can't let her do that to me again, especially in front of so many people watching, but my body, ooh, it hurts so much."_ He looked on at the camcorders, feeling so hopeless & powerless to do anything to stop her.

"No! Don't do it! Please, I don't want to lose anymore of my Nen!" He yelled as she made the slow process of stroking his dick gently & eventually milk out a large portion of his Nen when he cums.

"Nyow, what you are seeing here folks is our favorite Hunter here is about to be stroked & milked. Meaning, when he cums, & trust me when I say he WILL cum. His aura, his Nen, will be leaked & poured through his cum." She picked up the pace at stroking his dick as he moaned.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/763091897408290817/770521070263599114/Pitou_milking_Gon.jpg>

"Mmm-ahh...hmm." He couldn't help himself. _"D-Damn, this shouldn't be feeling so good. It's….it's wrong but ooh~, it feels so right though._ Ohh yeah." He moaned as the view count had skyrocket to a new high.

 ** _View count: 120,368_**  
"Gon, I'm gonna need a big load from you this time, okay? Our audience here deserves to see just how much you've grown that wonderful Nen of yours." She says while continuing to stroke his dick.

"Hmm...n-no…ahh...I refuse...ohh...to cum...ahh~."

"Tsk, tsk. Nonsense. Just down look at your dick. It's already nice & hard & ready to be milked. Try as you might, you can't resist cumming once I begin stroking it…" She strokes his dick some more. "over & over &, hehe, over again & again. Until eventually, ahh, you'll end up cumming & with it, so will your delicious Nen." He glared at her & looked on as she stroked his dick, praying he wouldn't cum, but he knew at some point he wouldn't be able to resist cumming.

 _"Th-This can't be. No, this can't really be happening to me."_ He gazed down at the bowl, seeing Pitou stroking his dick, & remembering back on how hard he & Killua had worked to make their Nen as strong as it is today.

**"That's awesome Killua! You're like an electric eel!"**

**"That's a horrible comparison!"**

**"Oh? But I thought it was a really cool comparison."**

**"Baka! A better comparison would be to, idk, one of those anime characters who use electricity. Or like that one character from that game, I think it was called Mortal something. I forget the name of it, but those would have been better comparisons."**

**"Hmm, I still think electric eel is a cool comparison."**

**"Psh, whatever you say Gon."**

Gon had closed his eyes, smiling & remembering how fun it was training with Killua in Greed Island. Getting stronger as they improved their Nen. But as he was reminiscing on happier times, Pitou was getting closer in making him cum.

"Just a little more. I can feel your Nen beginning to slip away." She said when his body had begun to glow, similar to how it glowed when he & Killua first awakened their aura.

"Hmm...ahh...I...ohh."

"It's pointless to resist, Gon. Just give in & let it all out."

"N-Never...ooh…"

"You can't stop your dick from cumming Gon. It's already hardened. Not to mention the fact your body is now glowing. Meaning it won't be long nyow till we see your dick leaking out that wonderful Nen of yours." She said no more after that until she had made him cum.

"A-Ahh...ohh...hmm." He continued to moan as his dick got harder & longer.

_"Dammit, I'm about to…"_

"Ahh...mmh...ohh!"

Gon's dick had finally reached its climax, much to Pitou's liking & Gon's disliking as he was now being forced to see all his hard work he put into his Nen being milked & taken away from him.

 _ **View count: 500,534**_  
"Oh my, you certainly were ready to cum. I mean just look at your dick, so much cum is being poured out from it. It's amazing how much you had inside of you. I can see nyow you definitely put a lot of work into making it so strong." He didn't listen to her. Gon was too busy seeing his hard work being poured & leaked out through his dick & seeing the bowl beginning to fill up with his cum, his Nen.

"My…sniff….Nen. Please, please stop this. I...I don't want to lose it. I worked so hard on it." He pleaded with Pitou who simply ignored his cries.

"Amazing. I knew Gon had a lot of Nen within him, but I never imagined he would have this much though. It's quite impressive. Even his friend didn't have this crazy amount of Nen." She says the camcorders as Gon's dick continue to leak out more of his Nen.

"N-No. My....sniff, Nen."

"Shh, there, there Gon. It'll be okay. I promise, I'll stop milking you immediately & allow you to keep a small portion of it so it can grow back, but only if you admit to the world on who you belong to & who is your master."

He felt his body becoming weaker & more of his Nen being drained from his body. He could simply say no & just allow her to drain him completely, resulting in him dying since his Nen & aura was connected to his life force. Take it all away & you'll wind up dead. It be a way to flip Pitou off & not give her the satisfaction in surrendering to her, but if he did that? Then what would become of Killua? He would be left all alone with these monsters if he died.

 _"Dammit!"_ He was in a tough spot & not a lot of time to think on the situation since he could feel not much of his Nen was left.

He had no choice.

"I...tsk….I belong….hmm."

"Go on. What were you about to say?"

"I….gulp...belong to…." This was painful for him to say.

"I BELONG TO PITOU!" He shouted.

"Who is your master?!" She demanded.

"My…master, is Pitou-san!"

"Good boy. Nyow, was that so hard?"

"Our favorite little Hunter has finally admitted who his master is & who he belongs to." She speaks to the audience watching as Gon looked down, eyes closed, feeling so defeated.

"I believe he deserves a treat. Wouldn't you say?" She looks over at Gon who simply nodded as she had him placed over her lap & shoving her breast in his face.

"No biting this time. Otherwise I'm draining the rest of your Nen." She whispers to Gon who complied & began sucking her breast & drinking all of her milk.

**(Suck, suck, suck)**

"Good boy. Such a good boy. Go on, drink up. You've certainly earned it." Secretly she was planning to keep breastfeeding him until she felt he had consumed enough milk to the point where his mind & body would feel drunk from it.

_"Hmm, yes. That's right, drink up. Once you've consumed too much, you'll find yourself acting a little...."_

Gon would keep on sucking her breast, drinking all of her milk as he could feel something was wrong with him.

 _"Hmm, I feel...strange."_ He opened his eyes, gazing up at Pitou who glaring down on him with her big bright evil eyes as he started to feel kinda tipsy & a little buzzed.

_"Good. He's beginning to feel the side effects."_ She was pleased it didn't take long for her milks side effect kick in so soon.

Gon, as his mind began to feel dizzy & woozy, he glanced over at the camcorders & last thing he saw was the view count had reached a crazy & ridiculous view count.

View count: 100 million

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written on my own & I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Took a awhile to write all of this since I'm not used to writing long chapters like this.
> 
> Like always, if you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	5. Gon's humiliation pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's humiliation continues on, with a surprising turn of events taking place. One of which would catch a certain feline off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last I have finally gotten a chapter out. I will say more at the end of the chapter

**_View count: 100 million_ **

**_<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/731305976887640115/Breastfeeding_transparent_4.png> _ **

Pitou gazed upon the helpless naked child on her lap. His cheeks were bright red with tears pouring from his downcast eyes. She cooed at him and gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek to wipe the tear from his eye. 

  
He glances up and sees the Ant sadistically smiling. She says quietly to the boy, "You belong to me nyow, little one." --Gon doesn't respond.

  
Instead he turned his attention to the camcorder and his eyes widened when he saw the view count reaching over the 100 million mark.

  
"A hundred million viewers?" She said, following his gaze. "Oh my, you certainly are popular, you dirty boy." The feline gibeds while the boy simply whimpers. "I am pleased to see so many have decided tuned in to this glorious live stream." She turned her attention to the camcorder to speak more to the audience while all Gon could do is look on helplessly and uncontrollably continue sucking on her breast. He consumed more of her Chimera milk into his little body as his mind slowly began to fade.

  
With his body still being filled with an extraordinary amount of aura, she adjusted Gon's position on her lap so that she could have a much easier time milking the poor thing of his precious aura.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/731306523065712680/PicsArt_06-24-11.43.42.png>

"How does it feel, my poor sweet child, drinking milk from a Chimera Ants breast as millions from around the world look on?"

  
"D-Dirty, embarrassing, u-uh..." He groans when she tightens her grip around his stick.

  
"My, oh my, would you all look at how hard he's become? Ooh, such a dirty little boy he's become."

  
"Noo~ ahh...please, d-don't look-ahh..." He pleaded with the people who were watching.

  
"Hmhmhm, how silly. Everyone can see how hard your tiny stick has become." This causes the boys cheeks to turn crimson.

  
"A-Ahhh...no more, please...ahh, so warm." While she milked him, he subconsciously couldn't help himself but to suck Pitou's breast to take his mind off of the fact he was being milked of his Nen.

  
"Is it getting a little too hot for you, my boy? Do you wish for me to go faster?"

  
"N-No..."

  
"Nyow, nyow, don't you lie to me." She tightened her grip even more around his sore cock.

  
"Ahh! No, not so-ahh! P-Please! Not so fast!" He finally begins to cum into the bowl, much to Pitou's delight.

  
"This is perfect. Who knew such a tiny dick from a little boy could leak out so much cum?" Continuing to milk the boy till the bowl was filled with not just Gon's cum, but cum which also contained his aura & Nen that would eventually soon be fed to King Meruem.

  
_**View count: 100,500,000** _

"I can be a little more gentle if you would be so kind as to tell the audience once again, who is your master? Who do you belong to? What is your purpose in life nyow?"

  
"A-Ahh! Please, that hurts! No more!" He begged her.

  
"I won't ask this again, who is your master?"

  
"P-Pitou-san...h-hmm...hmm" The boy gives off a moan of pleasure as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

  
"Good boy. Nyow, who's my dirty boy?"

  
"I-I am! I'm a dirty boy!" His expression gave off a shamefaced look as his eyes finally began to close.

  
_"Uhh..I feel, funny. I...hmm…."_ Without even realizing it, he subconsciously began sucking Pitou's breast as she continued milking him. _"This feeling. Why...why does it feel so...so good? Why does having my pp stroked by this monster feel amazing?"_

  
"Hehe, you most certainly are a dirty boy, but have no fear my boy because everyone loves dirty boys."

  
"They do?"

  
"Uh-huh. Indeed and if you comply with my orders then I promise you. I will do all I can to make sure you are the most dirty, filthiest little boy in the world." Giving the child a kiss on the cheek as a 3rd bowl would be filled with his cum.

  
"But before we can proceed with that? There is the pressing matter of your Nen."

  
'My Nen?"

  
"Yes, Gon. Nen is something you no longer have a need for. So I'm going to milk you until your body only contains a small ounce of aura within you. After all, can't exactly have you dying on me."

  
"I-I am not... **suck, suck, suck**." He can't help himself but continue sucking the Ants breast.

 _"Pitou's milk actually does taste pretty good. Hmm, maybe...maybe being a pet isn't so bad...after….hmm."_ His train of thought goes silent as Pitou closes to finishing milking the poor kid of his aura.

  
_**View count: 125,000,000** _

This would continue until a total of 5 bowls of Gon's aura had been drained from his now weakened body.

  
Afterwards, Pitou would rise back on her feet, cradling the naked child in her arms while the boy would continue sucking on her breast.

  
"Nyow that we have finished milking our favorite dirty boy, I suppose nyow we can move on to more exciting activities. But what kind of activities should they be?" She ponders on what to do next as she looks down and is overwhelmed with joy to see that Gon was becoming at long last seduced. But when he slightly opened his eyes, she was a little surprised to see his eye color had changed to a shade of red.

_"Oh? This is a surprise to say the least."_ Looking on quizzically at the boy who looks up at her before turning his head towards the camcorder.

  
He would begin to speak and what he would say was not something Pitou had anticipated to happen so suddenly.

  
"I am, Gon Freecss. A proud and dirty boy who belongs to Pitou-san and no one else."

  
_"I would have imagined it would take a little longer before he would say this kind of thing so casually."_ He wouldn't stop there, no. Gon would spout out more for the growing audience watching to hear.

  
"Pitou-san is my master and I live only to serve her." He proceeds to suck on Pitou's breast more before continuing to speak. "I have no right to defy my master because I'm filthy." Gon glanced up. "Pitou-san, please, let me make it up to you. I-I want to show you what a good dirty boy I can be."

  
Pitou is a little taken back at Gon's sudden change but was now pleased that Gon was now under her control. She kneeled on the floor, still cradling Gon, and ordered him to get between her knees. He nods & does so, like a good boy.

  
"Very well my pet. You may proceed in making it up to your master." She was very curious to see what the boy would come up with & to her complete surprise, Gon began to run his index finger between his mistress' soft lips from base to tip.

_"Hmm, what is this?"_ The simple touch sent an uncontrollable shiver through her entire being. She gasped as he did it again and again biting her lip to hold in a moan. Her mind raced trying to comprehend this euphoric feeling.

  
_"I-Impossible! There is no way this could ahh~ his touch is electrifying. I've never experienced anything like ahh~"_ Her faithful pet takes note of when her body tenses and her breathing catches in her throat. He focuses his motions to drag these reactions from her more.

  
_**View count: 150,000,000** _

After a minute her pussy was dripping wet and a war was raging in the Royal Guard's mind. " _Nooo~ I can't indulge in this_ **_Ahh~_** but it feels so damn good. I can feel an animalistic need stirring in me _ **-AH~**_ no no I must stop this ** _-ooh~_** " Pitou's hand was shaking as she openly panted. As she reached to grab her slave by his hair and rench him away from her hungry snatch he moaned out to her.

  
"Pitou-san, I'm so happy I could pleasure you. I'm so sorry for how I mistreated you and for not realizing just how wonderful you truly are. I-I was wrong. So please, Pitou-san, I beg you. Would you allow this filthy human to give you more pleasure?" His words gave her pause despite herself as she thought, "M- _More?"_ Unable to process that there was much more pleasure to be had. In that moment of weakness as she pondered his words her hand froze inches from their target.

  
Gon opened his mouth taking her silence as permission to continue and delicately ran his tongue between her drenched lips.

"A-Ahh! G-G-Gon! Ah-Ahhh!" Immediately her back arched & fell backwards. He licked her again and her body convulsed as the feline in her let out a yowl of pleasure. Gon moaned his mistress's name as he used his hands to spread her open and lavished her dripping cunt with his strong tongue. Each time he licked her faster and deeper drowning in her pheromones and flavor. 

  
"Y-Yes, that's it. Hmm, such a good boy!" After two minutes she could no longer form words and was moaning and yowling lost in a haze of primal desire.

  
"Ohh yes~ More! More! Your master commands it you filthy human" Then it happened. Gon licked higher, to a twitching bundle of nerves at the peek of his beloved mistress's quivering pussy. One gentle lick and her entire being exploded in pleasure;

"H-Hmm..hmm….ahh..G-Gon!" her voice cracked and got stuck in her throat mid scream, her muscles cried under her straining spasm, her vision blurred and swirled as her eyes opened wider than ever, her feline eyes slitted so much they were hardly visible. It was all too much her mind felt like it was on fire.

  
_"I can't believe this boy. Where on Earth did he learn to pleasure one like this?"_ Then he gave her another lick. Her body ached, her mind panicked, and her soul burned for more. _"I must stop him, before he breaks me. I can feel it, like a raging storm cresting over the mountains. I m-must r-resist my instincts."_ Again her clawed hand shook, reaching for her slave's head. But it was too late.

  
_"Heh-heh, Pitou-san sounds so happy."_ Gon wrapped his lips around her clitoris and grazed it with his teeth as he sucked on it viciously as he would her nipple. Her eyes rolled up in their sockets as her body convulsed harder repeatedly with each suckle from her trained slave.

  
"G...G-Gon, p-please...ahh!" She tried to scream for him to stop but it caught in her throat. He continued to suckle her clit, giving the bundle of nerves a nibble with his teeth as he would her nipple. 

  
She was close, the storm was upon her and its winds of pleasure whipped through her as bolt after bolt of euphoric lightning struck her. He ran his finger up her drenched lips and when they touched her entrance they instinctively dipped into her curling slightly past the second knuckle.

  
"Hmm, Pitou-san tastes so good." He sucked harder, his mind needing her milk as his finger began to lightly scratch inside her. A rumbling like thunder reverberated through her body and mind. Pitou screamed in euphoria as she could feel herself climax from her dutiful slave's touch.

  
_"Oh, I didn't know Pitou-san could release her milk through there."_ Gon felt the glowing liquid coat his finger and removed it moving his mouth down from her clit to suckle at her entrance. He gulped down her rich nectar moaning at the delicious flavor and the warmth it filled him with.

  
_"Hmm, so good. Pitou-san has the best milk ever!"_ She lurched forward grabbing ahold of his head, intending to wrench it off of her slit when his tongue lapped at the hole and his mouth suckled at it, forcing her to dig her claws into his scalp as he brought her to a second earth shattering orgasm. Despite the pain of her claws drawing blood from his skull, he managed to still drink all of her juice.

  
"Pitou-san, did I do-" His thoughts seized when he made eye contact with his master.

  
_**View count: 200,000,000** _

"P-Pitou-san? Is something wrong?" He had a worried expression when he saw his master beginning to stand, her body being engulfed with malicious aura, & her eyes glowing bright red.

  
Gon had thought he was doing a good job at pleasing his new master and she sounded extremely happy with what he was doing, but forgot that this was supposed to be punishment for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. With work & writers block, took me a while to come up with something people would enjoy.
> 
> Now, I want to say that Alex is no longer working with me on this story due to him wanting to go into a completely different direction than what I wanted.
> 
> I am still friends with Alex but yeah, I'm going on without him for this story.
> 
> I am though open for suggestions from others though over on Discord if anyone would like to help out with this story or the other stories I have worked on.
> 
> I want to also give a shout out to my buddy & fellow SCAR/Sin Corps Army Reborn member, Kenkitshadow for coming up with the "Gon pleasing Pitou scene."  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow
> 
> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	6. Conclusion to the live stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we reach the end of the live stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to fellow S.C.A.R members who beta read this chapter and suggesting ideas.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/VS21/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphic/works
> 
> Also shout out to Nearphotison for the solo NSFW Gon pic you will see in the chapter. 😏

**View count: 200,875,200**

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473477206278185/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f.gif>

"Pitou-san? W-What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Gon said with concern in his voice. When he faced towards the camera's, he quickly remembered that this was all supposed to be punishment to him.

"Pitou-san! W-Wait! I can explain-GAH!" Pitou leaned down and grabbed the boy by the neck. She raised the naked child by the throat as he pleaded with her.

'It would appear, my lovely viewers, that our boy here still hasn't learned his place." Pitou said facing towards the cameras.

"So I believe it's time to show him who here is dominant and who here is submissive. But the only question is, how should I go about it?" Pitou walked towards the camera's, still holding Gon, as she read some of the comments from the stream off the laptop.

**_VS21: You should totally spank him. Sometimes all a boy needs is a good spanking to set them straight._ **

**_metamorphic: I recommend trying out some pegging action with the kid. Would be a lot of fun. Trust me on that. 😉_ **

**_SCAR_69: I would love to see some CBT going on. 😘_ **

There were more comments of course but those three had caught Pitou's attention the most. Especially the last suggestion.

"Ahh, this one sounds like a great way to start off with punishing him. Thank you for the suggestion, VS21. I'll be sure to make you feel pleased with what you're about to see."

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473477542084648/1607668543984.png>

_'CBT also sounds like a lot of fun, but I think I'll try that out on Killua whenever I bring him back home.'_ Pitou had made up her mind for what she would like to do with Gon. Stepping back in front of the cameras she released her grip around Gon's neck who fell on his hands and knees, gasping for air. When he opened his eyes he saw Pitou crouching down in front of him. She placed her hand across his cheek, brushing it ever so softly, as Gon gazed at her wide-eyed.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473477806587934/1607668970999.png>

"P-Pitou-san. I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Before Gon could finish he quickly had found himself being dragged by the ear and placed over Pitou's lap. Sitting indian style, Pitou firmly pressed her hand against his back to keep him in check while the other was placed on his soft butt.

**View count: 201,265,069**

"Pitou-san?” Gon murmur, his face looking crimson red.

"Gon, I don't quite believe you've learned your lesson around here. When you are with me I am always in command and it is I who should always remain on top while you? My sweet dirty boy?" Gon was feeling ache and squealed when Pitou sanked her claws into his soft booty cheeks.

 _'N-No! She's gonna spank me again.'_ He still hadn't forgotten how badly the last time he got spanked by Pitou.

"You should always remain on the bottom. It's where someone as filthy as you belongs in the first place." The boy grunted when she detached her claws from his buttcheeks. She rubbed her free hand where she removed her claws before raising it up high.

**SMACK!**

"Ahhh!!" Gon screamed when Pitou smacked his ass from where her claws were sunk into.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"P-Pitou-san, please! S-Stop!" Pitou suddenly stopped. Gon turned his head and could see Pitou was seething.

"Did you just tell me to stop? You trying to order me what to do?" Pitou looked pissed.

"You…. **SMACK** …do not… **SMACK** ….tell me….. **SMACK** ….what to do, you filthy boy! **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** " Gon cried out from the extraordinary pain he felt from being spanked constantly onto his sensitive booty cheeks

"I-I'm sorry! Please, Pitou-san, f-forgive me-ahh!" Pitou ignored the crying child as she smacked Gon's booty with even more force. The boy's cheeks were a light shade of red as Pitou gave it a soft rub when she stopped. The boy moaned from having his cheeks being rubbed gently by his master.

**View count: 201,730,880**

"Gon, please enlighten the audience on why this had to happen." Pitou raised her hand high, this time it was shrouded in aura.

**SMACK!**

"I-I acted out of line!" Gon admitted as Pitou firmly smacked his cheeks with her hand shrouded in her malicious aura.

"Ahh, I-I was bad! Really, really, bad!" Gon shrieked when Pitou placed the palm of her hand on his booty & inserted in claws deep into his skin.

"Indeed you were. Gon, while I admit I did in fact enjoy what you did for me, remember this. YOU are a bottom and you only top when I allow it. Understood?" Sinking her claws deeper into the boy as small bounces of blood flowed out.

"Y-Yes, Pitou-san! I will never try to top every again without permission!" Crying out from the pain he was experiencing.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Removing her claws she brushed her hand on his sore booty that was severely red and bruised from the intense spanking Pitou dished out on the boy while she used her spare hand to caress across his bare back like she was petting a cat as Gon moaned.

**View count: 202,669,966**

"I suppose he's learned his lesson, however." She spoke, looking down and continuing to caress Gon's back who gulped at the end of her sentence.

"Spanking just isn't quite enough I'm afraid." Gon turned his head and had a look of fear when he saw Pitou with a sinister smile across her face.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473478087213076/20200802_234847.gif>

"Pitou-san?" A frightened Gon asked.

"I think we need to do just a little more to show everyone watching around the world on just how unsanitary you truly are, Gon." Pitou spoked as she stood up, with Gon lying on his back looking up as his master looked down on him.

_'I think we should wrap things up with what that user metamorphic suggested.'_

"Pardon me, my lovely viewers, but give me a second and I shall return. I have one last lesson for our dear old Gon before closing out the stream." Pitou instructed Gon to stay put and not try anything like he did last time otherwise his punishment will be dished out even much worse.

Pitou had left the streaming room, leaving Gon all alone with the cameras. Unlike last time, Gon did indeed stay put. He remembered last time he attempted to do something foolish and he paid the price for it.

 _'If I try anything again, Pitou-san will definitely drain me of all of my Nen and aura._ ' Gon gently held onto his dick, with his eyes sealed shut as he reminisced of Pitou draining him.

 _'I really don't want to lose any more of my Nen. I worked really hard to make it strong.'_ Gon subconsciously was stroking his member as he thought of all the times he trained to improve his Nen. From the times he trained with Wing. During his time training with Bisky and with…K-Killua!~

Gon had spoken out Killua's name out loud in a moaning fashion which had been when the views increased.

**View count: 204,389,550**

"K-Killua! Ahh!~" Gon started remembering all the good times he had spent with Killua, his boyfriend.

“Ahh...Uhm...Uh…K-Killua….hmmm…~" The boy had completely forgotten where he was as he continuously played around with his cock. Much to the millions of viewers watching pleasure as the views had skyrocketed from seeing the naked child playing with himself on the ground.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473478960152616/1608095148842.png>

**View count: 210,732,895**

"Ah…ahh….hmm….hmm...ohh, Killua!~" Lying on his back, with a smile, eyes closed, Gon rubbed his member. Thinking of all the times him and Killua trained together. From the times they went on adventures with each other and of course all the times they bathed together.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473479240122368/1608097055313.png>

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473479517208606/1608097011396.png>

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473479807139850/1608096967329.png>

“Um… uhh… umh…ahh!" Gon had come once more just as soon as Pitou walked back into the room with a bottle of vegetable oil, a harness, and a purple dildo.

 _'Oh? This is a surprise. I knew my milk had affected his mind but not to this extent.'_ Pitou couldn't believe how much her milk had messed with the boy's mind. By the time she had walked back in front of the camcorders, Gon was lying on the ground a moaning mess, rubbing his filthy cock and balls.

 _'Splendid.'_ Pitou looked quite pleased to see that her Chimera milk had a strong effect on the boy.

**View count: 250,000,000**

' _Whoa! The views have certainly increased a lot while I was away, and that was just a couple of minutes.'_ Pitou had thought for a moment of simply ending the stream right then and there and turning in for the night but wanted to end the stream with her inserting her complete and total dominance over the child and once & for all, shattering whatever little hope he may have left in his mind of possibly escaping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am beyond words of how overjoyed I am to see so many have tuned in to see my fun little stream with this filthy little boy you see lying beneath my feet." Pitou boasted with one foot on top of Gon's chest who was still playing with his pee-pee.

"And nyow?" Pitou held up a dildo and a bottle of vegetable oil. Gon opened his eyes and was wondering what Pitou had planned to do with those items.

"What I have in mind is a little something called, pegging." She kneeled down between Gon's legs. With the items she brought next to her side.

"Pegging? Pitou-san, Wh-What is that?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion in what she was talking about. He had never heard of pegging before.

"Hmm, you'll learn soon enough. For nyow I want you to relax and let your master go to work, okay?" The boy nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what she had planned to do with the oil and the strange looking toy.

**View count: 252,779,132**

Pitou opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the oil onto her hand. She used one hand to grab Gon's ankles and lifted his legs. She rubbed Gon's exposed butt as it seeped into his anus. The feeling caused the boy to shiver.

"P-Pitou-san, t-that feels c-cold." His teeth chattering from the oil seeping in his butthole.

"I am aware but worry not little boy, you'll begin feeling a lot better soon." Before Gon could get a word in, Pitou had begun rubbing the rim of his butthole as he moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh, hmm, ahh, Pitou-san?! Hmm, wh-what are you," The moaning boy said as she slowly worked her way inserting her finger into his anus.

"Ahhh!!!" The boy cried out. He had never experienced anything like this before.

In and out she worked her finger inside his butthole as Gon screamed in pleasure. Before long she had placed two fingers inside his anus and this caused the boy to cry out louder which in turned made Pitou a very happy kitty.

' _Ooh, this feels amazing. Hmm, thank you, Pitou-san.'_ His eyes squeezed shut, he could only breathe deep and fast as Pitou continued pulling her two fingers in and out of his anus. Once she had felt he was properly lubed up all nice and good, Pitou very roughly removed her fingers from his anus, causing Gon to flinch in pain from her being rough with his anus.

"'Let's see. The instruments said the harness goes, ahh, nyow I see.' It took Pitou a moment on how to place the strap the harness around her waist.

Gon tried asking Pitou what she was planning to do to him, but she ignored him.

 _'And the dildo goes in the center, ooh. It definitely has some weight to it that's for sure.'_ Gon's eyes widened when he saw the purple toy being placed onto the harness that was wrapped around Pitou's waist.

**View count: 253,444,643**

"It just needs a little oil and we'll be good to go." Gon would see Pitou pouring some of the vegetable oil over the purple toy. Once it was covered in oil she grabbed his ankles and lifted his legs up. 

"Here we go, my lovely viewers." Gon would let out a high-pitched squeal when Pitou gently inserted the dildo into his butthole.

"Ahh...ahh…a-ahh! P-Pitou-san!" The boy squealed louder as Pitou pushed the dildo further into his butthole and began thrusting in and out rapidly.

 _'Ooh, yeah! Hmm...this feels incredible!'_ She looked down at his cock and could see it was erect.

"Perfect, I had a feeling he would enjoy this.' She looked at his red face and watched his penis bounce slightly with every thrust she made. Soft moans exited Gon's mouth.

"Ah...ah...ahh....P-Pitou-san...mmm!” A soft, scratchy scream sounded from the pits of Gon's throat. Pitou knew it was a scream of pleasure. She could see the sweat pouring down his face.

The dildo was completely inside of the boy. The cheeks yielded to his masters harsh thrusts, which increased in strength and speed with every iteration. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tossed his head left and right constantly.

Pitou felt he was ready for more but wanted to do this in a different position now.

She slowly took out the dildo and ordered the boy to get on his hands and knees. Gon did as he was told, but struggled to stand on his hands. This was deemed okay with Pitou just as long he kept his butt up high for the dildo.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/791473480130363463/Wiki-pegging.png>

**View count: 260,824,459**

Pitou marveled on how soft Gon's back felt as she rubbed his back. Leaving small marks over it with her nails that caused Gon to squeal. She then placed her hands onto his butt cheeks as she once again injected the dildo into the boy's rear end. Gon moaned as per usual, but when she pressed a button at the bottom of the dildo it caused it to start vibrating and Gon shrieked even louder.

"Aahh! Ah! Ahhh!" To keep him from moving too much, she thrusted faster into his rear end.

"Mmm…ahh….ah...mmm.." Pitou was really enjoying all of this. 'G-Gon! Are you enjoying this as much as me?!' Pitou knew this would feel great, but never to this extent.

_'I definitely need to do this more often with these boys.'_

"Ah...h-hmm...Pitou-san….this….this feels...hmm….g-g-good!" Gon admitted which made Pitou smile.

"I'm….ooh…..happy to hear that." Pitou would then use her tail and wrap it around Gon's cock, which made the boy give out a small squeal.

"Hah...hah..hah...hmm…!" Pitou used her tail to stroke the boy's cock as she ruthlessly and maliciously continued to thrust the vibrating dildo into the boy's anus who could do nothing but moan in pleasure as his master was having her way with his small body.

"Aah! Pitou-san...I...I need to, hmm!" Gon was reaching his climax, but so was Pitou as her body suddenly shrouded itself in aura. Her thrusting, with more force and power behind it, caused Gon to wither and cry out. Now he was standing on his forearms, moaning as his member began to come from Pitou's tail stroking it ruthlessly.

**View count: 269,123,990**

"Ahh, yes, G-Gon! Such a good boy you've become." Gon had fallen asleep right after he had came. Pitou turned her attention to the camcorders and informed them that the stream has to come to an end, but not to worry because she promises to do more live streams in the future.

"I would like to say thank you to all who tuned in to my first live stream. I sincerely hope everyone who watched enjoyed what they saw." Pitou turned her attention back to Gon who was lying unconscious with his butt sticking up.

"With that said, I bid you all farewell, for nyow." She winked to the audience as she gently and slowly removed the dildo from the boy's little booty hole. She groaned when she did but bared it as she stood up and limped her way behind the camcorders to turn them off.

She then turned her attention to the sleeping child and smiled. She was pleased with how things turned out but quickly realised one important factor.

"Shit, I forgot. I still have to keep feeding him my milk." Pitou hobbled her way to the child and bent down to cradle him in her arms.

 _'It would seem pegging takes a lot out of both of us.'_ Because of the ridiculous amount of aura she possessed, Pitou was able to handle the intense pegging towards the end when her body subconsciously shrouded itself in aura.

Pitou, trudging her way back to her room carrying Gon, knew that what she did to Gon was only temporarily. By morning the effects of her Chimera Ant milk would wear off and he would regain his senses which she couldn't allow that to happen since she had come to enjoy this new side of Gon and wished to keep him like this for now on.

When she reached her room she sat on the edge of her bed. She held Gon on her lap and pressed his mouth against her breast who instinctually began sucking it even in his sleep.

 _'That's it Gon. Drink up. Drink as much as you can.'_ The more Gon consumed her milk, the more and more he becomes her obedient pet.

 _'If I can keep him sucking my breast for the rest of the night, then by morning his mind should be completely under my control.'_ Pitou would lie back down on her bed, with Gon on top of her, as the child would still be sucking and consuming more of her contagious milk.

 _'Such a cute little thing he is when he's sleeping.'_ Brushing her hand across his hair with a dreamy look in her eyes. Pitou began to wonder about the possible future she would have with both boys under her complete control, should her King allow for her to keep them one or both of them.

 _'I suppose I could do more live streams with them. Of course I still have to break Killua first, assuming the King hasn't done so already.'_ Regardless if Meruem had been successful or not in breaking Killua, Pitou was determined to see to it that both boys' minds were completely broken and corrupted by her contagious Chimera milk.

She really adored seeing Gon being such a good obedient pet during the stream and wished to keep him that way for now on, but in order to keep him that way, she needed to make sure he consumed more of her milk to the point where his mind would never recover and forever be addicted to doing whatever he must to drink more of it.

So Pitou would sleep with the child on top of her. Her tail wrapped strong around him to keep him in place so that even if she moved around in bed, Gon would still be attached to her to consume more of her milk. She would also insert the boy's filthy cock inside her vagina as a way to also help make sure Gon stayed in place.

"Sleep well my filthy boy. Tomorrow we will be going back to the palace to see your dear friend Killua and hopefully bring him back to our home." She whispered into his ear as she would slowly shut her eyes and fall asleep as well. Tomorrow the two of them would return to King Meruem to show him the results of her handy work with Gon and on how obedient he has become.

During in the late of night however, as both were fast asleep and Gon would continuously keep drinking more of her milk, the boy would come inside of her. What this would mean in the future, it was hard to say, but one thing was certain.

If Gon had indeed shot a big load into Pitou, then the two of them, along with Meruem and Killua, could possibly be in for a big surprise in nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait but I am finally back to working on wrapping this trilogy up.
> 
> Now if you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
